


As If It Was The First Time

by matchmakers



Series: Pastry and Photography [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Children, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Pastry Chef Taeyong, Photography Professor Johnny, Romantic Fluff, Some Humor, Too Many Kisses, soft johnyong, they are both clingy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-07-25 23:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16207988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matchmakers/pseuds/matchmakers
Summary: Taeyong have been longing to teach children about pastry, and finally, the academy decided to hold a Summer Pastry Workshop for Kids this summer.Honestly, he couldn't believe he’d be attached to his students and parting ways would break his heart into pieces. Johnny couldn’t even watch his husband like this. As always, Taeyong was lucky and blessed to have Johnny by his side.After the whole summer workshop, Taeyong blatantly asked Johnny, “What do you say about having a child?”





	1. Your Sweet Scent

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i'm so excited to present to you my first multichaptered fic and it's for johnyong! this is just full of softness about johnyong's married life and as educators. i've always wanted to write something about johnyong and children, so here it is! i hope u'll enjoy this <3

“I’m home!” It echoed a little bit from the hallway as Taeyong enunciated his arrival at home. He was expecting that his husband is already home at this hour–watch reads as 5:31 p.m.–but no one greeted him back. After a couple of seconds, he startled himself as he heard the door knob clicking and the door hung open, to his surprise; it was his husband who arrived—his husband that looks like a giant walking tired teddy bear.

“Hey.” Taeyong’s voice was low; he couldn’t help not to smile when he saw his husband. It was like the first time. It always feels like the first time. He is definitely wearing his heart on his sleeves. His feelings for his husband never changed even though they have been married for three years now, instead, his feelings kept on growing–growing and burning like a forest fire.

Their relationship was never near from being perfect. They fight and have arguments just like any other normal couple, but those challenges made them even stronger. And the said challenges helped them to realize the things they need to fix and understand to keep on going.

He walked towards his husband who was at the door while his hands were in mid air, signaling for a hug. “Hey babe.” Johnny’s tiredness from work definitely had washed off when his husband greeted him and came for a hug. It was a warm hug. He easily melts just by looking at his beautiful husband.

Johnny lifted his husband up and walked to the living room; he was holding him with just one arm. He could easily lift his husband who has a smaller figure compared to his tall, wiry and buff figure. Taeyong wrapped his legs onto Johnny’s side waist and nuzzled up to him and he heard his husband chuckled.

“Why?” Taeyong asks and leaned his head back to see his husband’s face. Johnny was still carrying him as if he wasn’t tired from work and said, “You smell like confectionery sugar.” Taeyong giggled at the statement and he suddenly remembered when Johnny told him the same thing when they were still in college. Johnny used to say that to him a lot whenever he picks him up after their classes.

Looking back through the years, he realized how much he likes it when his husband says it with much adoration. He did smell like confectionery sugar–almost everyday–since his major is pastry, but Johnny likes it. A lot.

Johnny even thought that Taeyong’s perfume’s scent was a candy-ish type, but it turns out that, Taeyong never wears perfume, it was just the sweet scents his clothes must’ve absorbed in every pastry class he attended.

Taeyong’s sweet smell always brings back memories–sweet memories, Johnny thought at the back of his head.

Both of them are educators. Taeyong has a degree in Culinary Arts and is now teaching in an academy, while Johnny has a degree in Photography and is now teaching in the university they attended before.

Johnny put Taeyong down and kissed the crown of his head. “Aren’t you supposed to be at home like hours ago?” Taeyong asked him while his hand was drawing circles at his husband’s back. “Oh yeah about that, one of the professors, Mr. Oh, you remember him?” Johnny was now brushing Taeyong’s hair softly while Taeyong nodded and said, “Of course, how could I forget? He’s the person who took our wedding photos.” He smiled. “Right. He was absent today and the Chair asked me to fill in his afternoon class. Sorry I forgot to tell you.” Taeyong nodded and he softly patted Johnny’s chest with his free hand. “It’s okay babe.”

Taeyong released himself from Johnny to get a glass of water in the kitchen and Johnny finally threw his whole weight on the couch. Taeyong heard Johnny’s groan, he was still lying on his stomach on the couch.

“Here.” Taeyong offered his glass of water to Johnny, so Johnny sat up to give a space for Taeyong to sit. Johnny took the glass and drank the cold water. “You okay?” Taeyong asks while soothing Johnny’s back. “Yes babe, just a little tired.” Johnny placed his empty glass atop of the coffee table and effortlessly rested his head on Taeyong’s lap, he sighed deeply.

“You’ve worked hard today babe. You deserve a good dinner and a nice bath.” Johnny immediately shifted his position upfront and asked, “Will you shower with me?” Taeyong chortles and lean forward to land a kiss on his husband’s lips. “I’d love that babe, but I still need to prepare dinner. You can go first.”

Johnny looked glum by Taeyong’s response. Taeyong pinched Johnny’s cheeks with his two hands until Johnny finally laughed. “Go get yourself a nice bath babe. I’ll prepare the dinner, okay?” He pressed his lips on Johnny’s once again. “Okay, you better shower with me tomorrow.” Johnny stood up and walked to the bathroom. “I promise.”

Taeyong now excitedly walked into one of his favorite spots at home, which is the kitchen, to cook something for dinner while Johnny was taking a shower. He likes surprising Johnny with the dishes he makes for dinner.

Although he enjoys showering together with his husband, he particularly just wants to cook alone without any distraction today. No, Johnny isn’t a distraction. Of course not. It’s just; Johnny can be really clingy sometimes even at times when Taeyong has to cook.

There was a time that Johnny wouldn’t want to let go of Taeyong from his back hug while he was cooking for his 27th birthday. It took Taeyong a longer time to finish one dish because he had to drag two bodies at a time.

Taeyong absolutely loves it, though. He loves every skinship they make. He just wants to avoid a disaster because the last time Johnny did that, it made a whole lot of mess. The kitchen was almost caught on fire because they started to make out while Taeyong was frying something. They totally forgot about the fish Taeyong was frying. Every time Taeyong remembers it, he would just laugh out of amusement.

Johnny is definitely not a distraction. He’s just a clingy bear sometimes.

After some time, Johnny came out from the bathroom and said, “God, babe. That smells so good.” His hair was still damp from the shower and that is one of Taeyong’s favorite sights to look at, and another one is when Johnny’s bare torso is showing while the towel is wrapped on his hips.

Taeyong knows it’s an exaggeration, but Johnny sparkles after he showers. His firm and buff built suits him so well. He’s just too beautiful in general. Johnny slowly wrapped his arms around Taeyong’s waist, back hugging him. “Babe, go get dressed. It’s time for dinner.” Johnny hummed in response and kissed Taeyong’s neck.

Taeyong finished setting the table and Johnny finally sat down. Taeyong went to the bathroom to get a towel to dry his husband’s hair. “Babe, you’re 28, when are you going to learn to dry your hair properly?” Johnny snickers while Taeyong softly dries his long damp hair.

“Thanks babe, but dinner comes first. My hair will dry soon.” Johnny leaned his head back and Taeyong went for a kiss.

While the two were happily filling up their stomachs, Taeyong remembered that he needed to inform Johnny something about his work. “This summer, I’m gonna be teaching kids!” His face was beaming from happiness.

“The academy will hold a summer pastry workshop for kids.” He continued. “That sounds exciting! I mean, you’ve wanted to teach kids too.” Johnny can see the stars twinkling in his husband’s eyes. He has always been so fond of children. “I’m so excited; this is probably going to be the best summer ever!” Taeyong scrunched his nose up and was evidently excited just by imagining how his classes would be.

Johnny ran to their room to get his camera and Taeyong followed his husband with his eyes. “What’s wrong?” Taeyong asked after eating a mouthful of steak. “I forgot to take pictures of your dishes.” Taeyong laughed. “And oh, I also want to take a picture of you. You look amazing and happy today.” Johnny snapped a photo away. “Hey! I wasn’t even ready!” Taeyong’s cheeks were full like a squirrel eating a chestnut. “You’re beautiful anyway.” There was a telltale blush on Taeyong’s cheeks. “Eat your food while it’s warm.” Johnny put this camera down on the chair beside him.

“I heard I’m gonna be teaching fifteen kids.” Taeyong spoke once again and Johnny was just equally as happy as he was at that moment. “That’s like having fifteen kids.” Johnny stared at Taeyong and he continued, “That must be verrrry difficult.” His eyes are now wider and Taeyong replied, “You bet.”


	2. Hi, Summer!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day of the Summer Pastry Workshop for Kids had finally started.
> 
> And what is it that Johnny can't wait to have soon?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter two, here we goooo! enjoy fam!

Summer season finally started to kick in and the scalding season is an actual horror to many, including Taeyong who was born on summer.

If he could easily skip the season to fall or winter, he would, but he can’t. So he definitely has to stick to this hellish season.

“How do you compose yourself in this weather?” Taeyong was appalled to see how comfortable his husband on the couch while watching the news. “Just try not to move too much,” Johnny singsongs, “or just ignore the heat.”

Johnny has always been the chill type of person. He doesn’t usually dwell so much onto something unless he have to, unlike his whiny husband–cute whiny husband.

Johnny could feel the death glare of his husband behind him who’s in the kitchen, crossing his arms. “That’s a great tip, thank you very much.” Taeyong rolled his eyes and sighed exasperatedly.

Johnny stood up from his comfortable position on the couch and made a beeline to embrace Taeyong. “Come on, don’t be upset. It’s the first day of your workshop.” Johnny peppered kisses all over his husband’s face. Taeyong sighed and easily gave up, smitten. “I’ll try not to.”

Taeyong pouted and nuzzled against Johnny’s neck. “Good luck and have fun, okay?” Johnny looked at him once again, a reassuring look from his eyes saying that it’s going to be okay. “Thanks love.”

Taeyong has a comforted smile painting on his lips while Johnny winked at him, “You’re welcome babe.”

After a 45-minute travel, Taeyong finally arrived in the academy and saw a couple of children lining up in front of the classroom he’s going to be using for the rest of the summer workshop.

His heart was slightly quivering just by looking at his soon-to-be students. “Those little rascals are going to be your students, Yong.” A whisper from behind almost gave him a heart attack, it was Kun, one of his good friends since college and is also now teaching in the academy.

“God, I can’t wait to meet them all!” Taeyong smiled at his friend and was almost squealing, lighting up the whole academy with his bright smile. One of his dreams is finally coming true.

First times and first days are always the most nerve-wracking one. Taeyong was quite taken aback by the situation he was in. He was always fond of children, but now, he wasn’t sure how to handle his students, or which approach should he use.

He was obviously stoked but he would be lying to himself if he will say that he didn’t get nervous. Teaching kids is much different from teaching college students–it could be more difficult.

There were 8 girls and 7 boys in his class for the summer workshop, most of them were well behaved, but there were loud students which always made Taeyong laugh out loud.

Taeyong didn’t even notice how time flew so fast. Four hours have already passed and it’s now time to say good bye–for now. He’d be lying if he will say that he didn’t enjoy his class today.

His students (15 kids, ranging from 6 to 15 years old) were very much eager to learn about pastry, but they definitely know how to have fun. Taeyong expected himself to have a rough day, but surprisingly it was the opposite, thanks to the adorable and well-mannered kids.

“Thank you teacher!” The youngest among all his students, Minsoo, ran towards him and was evidently excited to talk to him. Taeyong was on his knees to level his height with Minsoo, he pinched his chubby cheeks.

“You’re welcome, Minsoo-yah. Did you have fun today?” The little boy nodded. Another kid ran towards him and hugged him from behind. “Teacher, what are we going to learn tomorrow?” Yebin, an 8 year old girl, asked Taeyong while she was resting her head on top of his shoulder. “That’s a surprise, Yebinie.” Taeyong smiled fondly and ruffled her hair softly.

Taeyong somewhat surprised himself that he was able to memorize everyone’s name on the first day.

His students’ parents finally came one by one to fetch their children. He waved them goodbye and he couldn’t wait for tomorrow to come. The happiness indeed beat the heat of the summer.

Johnny was preparing the dinner when Taeyong arrived. “I’m so hungry.” Taeyong sighed and lolled on the couch and dropped his bag on the floor. “Hey babe, welcome home!” Johnny said with much affection on his voice. Taeyong shifted his position on his right to take a good look on his husband. “Thanks babe.” He blinked twice and is now staring at Johnny.

“How was your class?” Johnny finally asked after he tasted the pasta sauce he was cooking. “Today was so much fun!” Taeyong hurriedly walked in the kitchen counter and placed his hands on top of it while jumping.

He was literally beaming when Johnny asked how his day went. Johnny turned off the gas stove and watched his excited husband about his class. Johnny loves it so much when Taeyong gets all jumpy like a child whenever he’s excited about something. Johnny obviously fell head over heels for him.

He leaned forward to kiss Taeyong. “Glad you had fun today!”

The kiss obviously didn’t shut him up. Taeyong jumped a couple of times again and began to tell different scenarios that happened today in his class.

“You know what? My youngest student is 6 years old!” Johnny was shocked from that simple utterance. “6 years old?” His eyes were wide enough to make Taeyong laugh. “It’s so cool, right?” Johnny nodded as he finished setting the table.

Both of them finally sat down. “I don’t even remember how I was or what I was doing when I was six.” Johnny squinted his eyes, trying to recollect his memories, to no avail. “Kids these days are definitely different. All we did was just to play in the dirt outside with our friends.” Johnny nodded exaggeratedly and Taeyong guzzled his pasta.

The pasta was amazing. Sometimes Taeyong is surprised how much his husband’s cooking skills had improved. The thought comforted him even more because he knows that Johnny will no longer be capable of burning their house down.

“It really warmed my heart just by hearing what happened today with your class.” Johnny suddenly spoke and Taeyong’s heart was beating quite fast at that moment. “I know that it’s not going to be easy to handle 15 kids all at once, but you’re already doing an amazing job. I’m so proud of you.” Johnny continued.

The warm tears are now forming in Taeyong’s eyes. He’s not sure if he deserved all those beautiful words.

“You’re going to be busy this whole summer since you also have seminars to attend to, wish I could kiss your tiredness away.” Johnny added, but the warm tears began to fall down on Taeyong’s cheeks and he hid himself at the back of his hands.

“Hey babe, what’s wrong?” Johnny stood up, and now falls on his knees while rubbing Taeyong’s back for comfort.

“Babe, look at me.” Taeyong looked at his husband who’s kneeling in front of him. “What’s wrong?” Johnny repeated. “Nothing.” Taeyong whispered, low and soft voice but enough for Johnny to hear, and he continued. “I’m just overwhelmed with your words.” He was sniffing and Johnny finds it extremely adorable.

Johnny cupped his husband’s face and wiped his tears away softly. “You deserve it my love.” Johnny smiled. Taeyong felt how his husband’s smile radiated positive energy and warmth, he is truly lucky to have him. “Thank you.” Is the only response Taeyong could construct on his head, he’s still overwhelmed.

Johnny is still cupping Taeyong’s face and leaned close to connect their lips. It gives Taeyong the tingles all over his spine. He’s smiling through the kiss which made Johnny smile too in the process of their kiss.

The kiss tasted like the tomato sauce–mixture of saltiness and sweetness. Despite of its taste, they kissed passionately. Taeyong slowly wrapped his arms around Johnny’s neck while Johnny is now placing his hands on Taeyong’s side waist.

They pulled away to breathe as they became breathless. “Will you finish your dinner or will you just keep on kissing me?” Johnny said lewdly. “Oh, right. Dinner.” Taeyong reacted as if he was brought back into reality. That he hasn’t finished his dinner yet. His pasta.

Taeyong wanted to continue the kiss, he almost chased Johnny’s lips for one last kiss, but Johnny stood up and said, “We can continue that later babe.”

After dinner and doing the dishes, they caught themselves bundled up once again with soft blankets as if it was winter.

It is summer.

But this is just one of the things Johnny and Taeyong enjoyed doing ever since they started dating up until now that they are married. Cuddling is their best friend even in the hottest season of the year.

“Wish I could teach photography to kids too, though.” They were both sleepy but Johnny was able to say something. “I’m sure that the kids will like you. You’ve always been so good with kids. It makes me soft.” Taeyong kissed Johnny’s neck.

“Maybe I should propose to the department of doing a summer workshop for kids next year.” Johnny hugged Taeyong even tighter and caught himself smiling with his own suggestion.

There was a long pause. He was waiting for a response but Taeyong has now fallen into a deep slumber.

“Can’t wait to have our own soon.” Johnny whispered and slowly closed his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmm so what is it johnny that u want?  
> but hope u liked that one!


	3. Tomorrow is the Last Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally adding another chapter today, have fun fam!

For the whole summer vacation, Johnny’s schedule is empty. He doesn’t have to attend university since he had no summer classes this year, which what Johnny wanted.

He wanted this whole vacation on his own with his partner.

To be honest, Johnny already had some plans even before the summer vacation has arrived. He wanted to take Taeyong out of the country, not too far, maybe along Asian countries.

However, Taeyong’s summer vacation (almost his whole summer vacation) was utterly packed since his pastry workshop started and all these seminars he was invited to attend. But there is no doubt that he is truly happy about his husband’s workshop. He knew how much Taeyong wanted this and how long he have waited for this moment.

But he misses him a lot though.

They weren’t even able to celebrate Taeyong’s birthday the way Johnny wanted.

Johnny wanted to take his husband in a fancy restaurant for his birthday, however, Taeyong needed to work on his birthday. He was mostly tired.

Taeyong appreciated his husband’s efforts, but sometimes his body doesn’t allow him anymore to do so much. He wishes sometimes that he’s younger. Twenty eight is still young, but he became a busy bee since he started working and now an adult with so much responsibility.

Johnny understands everything about Taeyong and vice versa. And this whole summer was dreading already but of course it was also fun, but the scorching heat is definitely a bummer (at least for Taeyong).

All Taeyong wanted once he arrives at home is to tangle himself on his husband’s body in front of the electric fan while eating ice cream to at least cool themselves off. He’s definitely the clingy koala in this relationship.

Well, both of them are clingy to each other.

But who cares, though?

A long day for Taeyong is finally over, while for Johnny, waiting for his husband to come home is finally over.

Johnny peppered kisses all over Taeyong’s face once they settled down on the couch, before devouring each tub of ice cream on their hands while watching crappy tv shows.

“Tomorrow’s the last day of workshop?” Johnny’s eyes were glued on his tub of ice cream when he asked his husband. Taeyong hummed in response and later on sighed deeply, quite loud.

Johnny finally looked at Taeyong and rested his head on Taeyong’s shoulder. He knows that the thought of parting ways with his adorable and lovely students would crash Taeyong’s heart into pieces.

They were only together for quite some time but his feelings and attachment already grew taller for the kids.

He may have treated his students as if they were his own children.

He may have wished that they have children of their own. Johnny’s and his.

They stayed like that for a while, just pure silence.

After some time, Johnny heard a sniffing sound. The sound startled him and made him sat up straight from his comfortable slouching position.

Most people would probably see Taeyong as stoic and cold, but in reality, he’s more than just a cold image. He has emotions and feelings too. He has the purest heart according to Johnny and that’s one reason why he keeps on falling for him.

Johnny never knew that Taeyong would be so attached to his students and that it would make him burst into tears once they part ways. He adores the kids so much.

Johnny placed his tub of ice cream atop the coffee table and grabbed Taeyong’s too.

Taeyong pulled his knees up to his chin and hugged it; tears are once again flowing and falling on his cheeks.

Johnny couldn’t bear to watch his husband like this, there’s a pinch on his heart. He softly placed his hand on Taeyong’s head and pulled in for a hug.

Taeyong started bawling and Johnny was rocking him sideways as soft as he can, he’s now rubbing Taeyong’s back up and down–he wanted to comfort him, that’s the least he could do.

“It’s painful for me to see you like this babe. I’ve witnessed how much you adore the kids, how much you love them. Just by hearing your stories everyday about what happened in your class makes me happy, because I love seeing you being happy.” Johnny paused, almost choked up with his words as he was trying his best not to cry.

“Even though I haven’t seen them as much as you did, I already came to love them because they made you happy, and for that, I’m thankful.” Johnny continued as he closes his eyes, still soothing Taeyong’s back.

Johnny wasn’t sure if his words were comforting enough because Taeyong is crying even more.

This time, Taeyong let go of his hug from his legs and hugged Johnny’s torso instead. His head is tucked under Johnny’s chin.

Johnny hugged him even tighter and kissed the crown of his head. “I know that goodbyes are painful, but goodbyes could also mean a beautiful start. Hopefully your students came to love pastry as much as they did before, and with that, it’s because of you. You have helped them to love it even more. I’m sure that those kids will never forget about you. I’m sure that you’ll meet them again.”

Taeyong caught himself smiling while he was bawling. Johnny’s comforting words had never failed him, even once.

He always knew how beautiful inside and outside Johnny is.

Taeyong’s bawling has now died down, he nuzzled up against Johnny.

“Imagine seeing those kids once they’re all grown up and say, ‘I have this great teacher when I was little who taught me how to bake, and his name is Lee Taeyong!’” Both of them smiled by what Johnny had stated.

Taeyong took a deep breath and finally found the words he wanted to say. “I don’t know what I’d do with you. Thank you for always telling me the words I needed the most. I love you.” Taeyong kissed Johnny’s cheek.

“I love you too.” Johnny ruffled Taeyong’s hair softly.

And again, they stayed like that for a moment. But they also realized that their ice creams were now half melted.

Taeyong wanted to reach out for his tub of ice cream, but an idea suddenly crossed his mind and he released himself from the hug. He immediately rose up which startled Johnny because his head hit Johnny’s chin.

“Sorry babe!” Taeyong hurriedly caressed Johnny’s chin and massaged it. “It’s okay babe.” Johnny chuckled, he held onto Taeyong’s wrist while Taeyong was softly brushing his thumb on his aching chin.

“But babe, I have an idea.” Johnny opened his eyes, his chin was still aching but he was eager to listen to what his husband has to say.

Taeyong once again lifted his legs up on the couch and shifted his position so he’s facing Johnny. Taeyong is now smiling from ear to ear, once again beaming the whole room.

“Can you be with me tomorrow?” Johnny’s head tilted a little bit out of confusion.

“I can’t bake babe.” Taeyong giggled. Oh boy, he’s the cutest man on earth, Johnny thought at the back of his head.

“I know. But you could document our last day of workshop tomorrow.” Taeyong was obviously excited with his idea. “You can also meet my lovely babies!” Taeyong is now bouncing off the couch which made Johnny bounce a little bit too.

“How come we’ve never thought of that before?” Johnny was quite devastated. He could’ve documented the whole workshop. He could’ve captured everything–the fun and the mess. His summer could’ve been _way_ better.

Taeyong noticed the sullen pout on his husband and cupped his face. Johnny blushed a little and that made Taeyong scrunch his nose up a little bit. _Cute_ , Johnny is battling with his mind right now because his husband is so cute.

“Don’t be sad. I know we could’ve thought about it sooner, but it’s never too late.” It’s now time for Taeyong to pepper kisses on Johnny’s face and ask, “So, is it okay with you?” Johnny’s dimples that are akin to whiskers were showing. “I’d be more than happy to do so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry to johnny's chin lmao but hey i hope u enjoyed that one!
> 
> tell me ur thoughts about it?
> 
> kudos/comments are much appreciated <3


	4. Photographs, Letters, Goodbyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it is the last day of the summer pastry workshop :(

The final day of the workshop has finally arrived.

As always, it was messy and fun. Taeyong was already used to it but that’s where the fun starts anyway.

Johnny was very much delighted to meet the kids; the whole room was filled with gaiety of the children’s laughter.

The last day of the workshop was just for them to have fun and to celebrate. No more classes since Taeyong was able to go according to his lesson plan well.

The kids have asked Johnny the umpteenth time to take photos of them, but Johnny never got tired of clicking his camera’s shutter to shot a photo away for the kids. Johnny would go down on his knees whenever the kids want to scan the photos from the camera, and some kids would tangle themselves on his back for a piggyback ride.

“You’re so tall!” The kids said and Johnny huffs. “What did you do to grow this tall?” A kid asked.

“I’m not sure either; maybe I drink lots of milk when I was your age.”

“I love milk! I guess I’ll be as tall as you someday!” Johnny ruffles the younger’s hair.

They pretty much enjoyed posing and making faces in front of the camera.

Johnny also brought some of his favorite accessories like some huge sunglasses, colored wigs, headbands, and many more and it felt like a photo booth in a birthday party.

Johnny has a collection of those accessories because he also works as a freelance photographer while teaching and he had attended a lot of birthday parties just for that reason.

He likes to collect memories through photographs, and that is the main reason why he fell in love with photography. Johnny even has several photo albums that have a compilation of Taeyong’s photos ever since they started dating.

He has a habit of capturing a photo of Taeyong whenever he feel like he needed to, most especially whenever Johnny feels like Taeyong looked exceptionally beautiful–which most likely is everyday.

There are photos of Taeyong in that album while he was eating, laughing while watching a comedy show, crying at their anniversaries, while he’s in the bathtub, and some other candid shots and boyfriend material shots (one of Johnny’s favorites), and a sleeping Taeyong.

*

The oldest student–15 years old, Hyojin–asked the rest of the class to prepare a thank you letter for Taeyong, their lovely teacher, and everyone was more than happy to oblige.

Their celebration wasn’t extravagant; it was just a simple and a happy celebration.

They baked different kinds of cupcakes and Johnny bought tubs of ice creams for the kids. The kids also baked cupcakes for them to bring home to their parents as a thank you gift.

Taeyong was cleaning after they finished eating when Johnny noticed the kids gathering up.

Hyojin asked her classmates to take their seats and shouted for their teacher’s name. Taeyong was a bit startled because he was focused on cleaning the sink. He looked at Johnny who was wiping the tables, asking what was happening, but Johnny never had even the tiniest clue about what the kids were about to do.

“Teacher, please sit down here.” Taeyong blinked twice when Hyojin guided him to the chair and Johnny hurriedly reached out for his video camera to record.

“Is everything okay?” Taeyong asked once he had settled down, but his students smiled at him in response–such warm and angelic smiles.

Taeyong looked back at Johnny and he saw that Johnny is now recording a video. “This is for you Teacher.” Hyojin handed out the pile of letters secured by a golden ribbon.

“We wrote letters for you. We hope you’ll like it.” Taeyong placed his free hand on his chest; he was definitely touched by this simple gesture. “You wrote letters for me?” Taeyong was trying his best not to cry. His students nodded in response and he finally got buried with his students’ embraces.

Johnny walked closer to them and was giggling at the sight–they were adorable.

“Thank you!” Is the only thing Taeyong could say. His students were all giggly and jumpy, very excited when they let go of Taeyong from the hug.

“Can’t believe this is the last day of our classes.” Taeyong sighed deeply and pouted. “Let’s meet again some other time Teacher!” Hajoon shouted. “Of course.” Taeyong opened his arms once again for one last group hug.

God, he loves them so much.

After a few minutes, Johnny was scanning through the photos he took, when somebody was softly pulling the tip of his shirt to get his attention.

He looked down to see who it was, and it was Minsoo, smiling brightly at him. “Oh, hey there big buy.” Johnny almost melted just by looking at the little boy.

He kneeled down to level with his height. Minsoo whispered something to Johnny, which made him laugh and pinch his chubby cheeks out of fondness. Taeyong saw them and it’s as if he was watching his husband and their son giggling together.

*

It was finally time to say goodbye.

Taeyong was surprised that he didn’t cry today. He was rather relieved that his students have learned a lot from him and that they were able to create beautiful memories–memories worth treasuring for–that will live on forever.

While they were driving to head back home, Taeyong borrowed Johnny’s camera to look through the photos his husband captured.

They are beautiful, indeed.

His smile never faded all throughout the time he was scanning and savoring the moments from each photo.

Johnny’s right hand finds its way to reach for Taeyong’s left hand. “Today was amazing and I’m so proud of you. You’ve worked hard baby.” Johnny’s thumb was drawing circles over his skin.

“Thank you for coming and celebrating with us babe. I enjoyed it even more because you were there with us.” Taeyong smiled and kissed Johnny’s hand a couple of times.

“By the way John,” Johnny’s heart almost melted when he heard his nickname.

Taeyong usually calls him either by Johnny or babe, but sometimes, it’s true that he likes it when Taeyong calls him John.

“I saw you and Minsoo a while ago. What did he say?” Johnny suddenly remembered the not-so-long-ago memory, of how adorable Minsoo was.

“He told me to take care of you.” Johnny took a glance over Taeyong and there was a telltale blush on his cheeks. “Ah that kid.” Taeyong rested his head on his seat and wishes that he could hug Minsoo at that very moment.

Taeyong remembered that there was a time, when some of his students got curious about his love life. His students once asked if he’s married or not.

Minsoo once thought that Kun might have been Taeyong’s partner because Kun had helped Taeyong all throughout the workshop, and that’s the time Taeyong revealed that it wasn’t Kun. And that he is already married.

That was the idea that crossed his mind last night–the idea that made him jump on the couch and made him hit his head on Johnny’s chin.

He wanted to introduce Johnny to his students.

He wanted to introduce his _husband_ to his students.

Taeyong was totally surprised how his husband and his students have clicked so fast, like they have known each other longer than Taeyong did.

Johnny is indeed great with kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i believe we're nearing to the end of this fic, thank you for reading and i'm gonna update the last chapter soon! love uuu~


	5. After All You Tastes Like Sugar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That one lazy and sticky summer day with so much cuddling and a lot of talking.

The next day was less warm; it was still hot but already bearable. Or maybe, Taeyong thought, that it was just his husband radiating so much warmth against him, as their bodies were tangled once again (nothing new about this).

Now, they have enough time for each other before regular classes start and a new semester to arrive. Taeyong’s head was comfortably resting on Johnny’s bare chest. Johnny tends to sleep shirtless on summer nights, even though it gets sticky sometimes, Taeyong still likes it though.

Johnny ruffled Taeyong’s hair, “Good morning sunshine.” Johnny felt Taeyong’s smile against his bare chest and it somehow tickles him. “Good morning babe.” Johnny lifted Taeyong up a little bit for a kiss.

“Feeling okay?” Taeyong squinted his eyes; maybe his husband’s beauty was nearly blinding him. “Yeah, I kind of miss the kids, but other than that I’m fine.” He kissed Johnny and suddenly threw his body on top of Johnny, which made his husband groan a little from the sudden weight on top of him. “How about you?” Taeyong asked. “Really good. Most especially now that I could have you all by myself again.” There was a lopsided grin on his lips.

Taeyong likes peppering kisses all over Johnny’s face. He likes pressing his lips all over Johnny’s soft and warm skin, although it makes Johnny weak. Taeyong straddles on top of Johnny and cupped his face softly. He was staring at Johnny as if he was a beautiful piece of painting. As if he was a beautiful statue from the Louvre.

“What did I even do in my past life to deserve someone like you? Someone who’s so beautiful and amazing like you? Sometimes you make me cry.” Taeyong was still studying his husband’s face–it is indeed beautiful.

Taeyong’s words are sincere.

Sometimes he’s not sure if he deserves Johnny. He’s just too good for him. “You deserve the best in this world and I’m willing to give you that.” Taeyong smiled and finally pressed his lips on Johnny’s. Every kiss, every hug, every touch, still gives him the tingles like it was the first time all over again.

He is electrified every goddamn time.

The kiss was intimate, full of passion and love. Johnny’s hands were now caressing Taeyong’s side waists. Taeyong moaned a little by the small touch. Johnny’s warmth always overwhelms his entire body, even his insides.

“Baby, you taste like sugar. I think I’m going to have diabetes soon.” Taeyong hit Johnny’s bare chest but not too harsh, his cheeks are flushed red. “Do I really taste and smell like sugar all the time?” Taeyong chuckled and got up from bed. “It’s quite an exaggeration, but yes, you do. Most of the time.” Johnny chuckled, but was already missing Taeyong so he pulled Taeyong back on the bed.

Taeyong easily falls on the bed. Johnny propped his left hand on the bed to get a comfortable position while his right hand is on Taeyong’s cheek. He kisses him. Taeyong parted his lips and kissed his husband back roughly. God, they kiss each other as if they haven’t kissed each other for so long. Well in fact, they kiss every single day.

Taeyong now wrapped his arms around Johnny’s warm and a bit sticky neck–blame the summer heat, but Taeyong still likes it anyway. They’re both panting, almost breathless, and would only pull themselves out to catch some air.

They spent the whole day at home, either watching crappy shows or cuddling.

The day is almost over and the watch reads as 11:24 p.m., both of them were cuddling on the couch while the television was on–the only source of light in the living room. Tonight was just chill, it’s not too warm and Taeyong is thankful for that.

Taeyong’s eyes are already droopy but still managed to snuggle again onto Johnny. “What do you say about having a child?” Taeyong blatantly said, but his voice was low. Johnny bowed his head to look at Taeyong’s face. “It’s a beautiful idea, is what I would say.” Taeyong lifted his head and lit up a bright smile on his face.

“You don’t know how excited I am to have our own child someday.” Johnny whispers. Taeyong gave an adorable chortle and hugged Johnny in return. “A girl or a boy?” Taeyong asks. “It doesn’t matter. I’ll love our child wholeheartedly.” The statement melted Taeyong’s heart.

The two were extremely excited just by thinking about having their own child or maybe children in the near future. The watch now reads as 1:27 a.m., not sure how time flew so fast without them noticing.

It was a nice feeling.

Both Johnny and Taeyong haven’t had much of a long talk about having kids, but it would be a lie if they say that they never dreamt of building their own family. After all, it has been three years since they got married. They owned a beautiful house, they have great jobs they enjoy, and they are already stable. It’s definitely great to step into a higher stage and level of marriage, which is having a child. A shared feeling and a dream that they want to come true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaand that's it! thank you for reading this until the end! i hope u guys enjoyed this as much as i enjoyed writing this <3
> 
> kudos and comments and are much appreciated hehe ilysm!

**Author's Note:**

> woohoo!ヽ(>∀<☆)ノ i hope u enjoyed that one! thank u for reading!!!
> 
> kudos and comments are much appreciated (´ ε ` )♡


End file.
